


Just the Tip

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Altair is a horny dork, Altair is the Anakin of AssCreed, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, F/M, Innuendo, Swords, is the new dating, possibly anachronisms, talking about weapons, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: A conversation about weapons takes an interesting, if quite predictable, turn.Rated for immature humour, which is the kind of humour that should not be shown to children.





	Just the Tip

**Author's Note:**

> Altair is the Anakin of AssCreed. It's a fact. Complete with the terrible flirting. I am convinced even Connor Kenway had more game. Without trying. Probably because he wasn't trying. If he had tried, it would have been just as terrible.  
> I apologise for any historical inaccuracies and other mistakes in this fic.

Sometime after they have become _quite_ well acquittanced, Maria shows Altair her sword up close.

“You want to touch it? Go on, it doesn't bite. Well, unless I want it to.”

A smile.

Altair grasps the cruciform, weighs it in his hand.

“Heavy. The balance is off. Are all European swords like that?”

“As far as I know, yes.”

“I couldn't imagine fighting with it. Too unwieldy.”

“I couldn't imagine you fighting with it either. From what I saw of yours, our fighting styles are quite different. Yours is quite acrobatic, focused on speed and flexibility. A sword like mine makes that impossible, but it does give me a bit more raw power behind the strokes, allowing me to do more damage when I connect.

“So I guess I'm just used to bigger swords. I've had years of practice. Even so, I can't handle anything larger than one and a half hands.”

“Really? Last night you were handling it just fine.”

And that line is so terrible it makes her want to roll her eyes, smack him, and kiss his sorry excuse for a brain out at the same time.

The armoury floor was never meant to be made love on but they make do.

 

 

 


End file.
